MISCALCULATED
by sei heichou
Summary: "Dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna." / ODAGIRI - MIYOSHI - HATANO


_"Kau, Miyoshi?"_

 _"Jerman, kurasa?"_

 _"Ah, begitukah?"_

 _"Mau kubawakan oleh-oleh, Odagiri?"_

 _"Tidak perlu."_

* * *

 ** _MISCALCULATED_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Odagiri, Miyoshi, Hatano, Letkol Yuuki_**

 ** _Mentioned: Amari_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]: _OOC,typo_ [s], _ambiguous_**

* * *

 ** _"Aku yakin Miyoshi saja yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan saat aku atau mungkin kalian sudah tak sanggup membawa kalimat itu ketika misi selanjutnya tiba."_**

* * *

.

Pengintaian di Jepang sudah tak asing bagi Odagiri. Tokyo, Kyoto, semuanya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menyelinap, menghilangkan jejak dengan gampangnya, bersembunyi di segala tempat seolah itu rumahnya. Memata-matai musuh di Jepang tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tentara, pebisnis, sejarawan, semua bisa ia lakukan. Sampai-sampai ia merasa hampir bosan.

"Mungkin pekerjaan Miyoshi lebih menyenangkan."

Ia membolak-balikkan dokumen yang baru saja ia kumpulkan sejak seminggu lalu saat ia mengintai seorang mata-mata Inggris.

"Tidak menyenangkan seperti yang kau kira, Odagiri."

Saat kepala Odagiri menoleh ke arah pintu, ia menemukan Hatano bersandar pada kusen sambil bersedekap.

"Orang Jerman itu kejam, lho."

"Sampai bisa membuatmu amnesia?"

"Kukira begitu?"

Odagiri tersenyum simpul. Sesekali dia juga butuh merasakan amnesia. Masa lalunya tidak semudah itu bisa menghilang. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang ia hanya ingin mengingat atasannya dan rekan-rekan satu tim di sekitarnya, dan ditambah Sakuma-san juga tidak masalah.

"Miyoshi sudah memberi kabar?"

"Hei hei, Miyoshi saja? Kau tahu ada Amari dan yang lain di luar negeri dan hanya bertanya mengenai si kening lebar itu?"

"Aku yakin dia akan marah kalau sampai tahu kau membawa-bawa kepalanya?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sedikit lebih unggul soal fisik daripada Miyoshi."

Odagiri tertawa ringan. Memang benar. Ia pernah melihat sudut bibir Miyoshi berdarah ketika beradu kepalan tangan dengan Hatano. DIa sendiri yang mengobati rekannya itu, membubuhkan antiseptik dan menempelkan plester menutupi luka Miyoshi yang dengan mudahnya berkata _'Hatano, si pendek itu bisa menyentuh wajahku. Luar biasa kan, Odagiri'_ sambil meringis menahan perih.

"Dia cukup berusaha menahan rasa nyeri akibat pukulanmu, Hatano."

"Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan aku. Meski secara keseluruhan aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua. Kau tahu rasanya berada satu tim dengan pesaingmu, kan? Aku sedang berada dalam fase itu sekarang."

"Tapi, dia tetap yang teratas. Miyoshi tidak pernah tidak sempurna menyelesaikan misinya. Bahkan pukulan telak dengan ancaman hara-kiri yang sempat membuat Sakuma-san membelah perutnya."

Odagiri mendengar tawa renyah Hatano.

Entahlah.

Hanya saja dia senang membahas bocah itu. Bagi Odagiri, Miyoshi tidak bisa berhenti untuk diceritakan. Kalau saja bukan mata-mata, Odagiri yakin rekan satu tim-nya itu bisa jadi pahlawan. Cerdas, kuat, handal, dan selalu mengandalkan kesempurnaan.

"Jangan mati. Jangan membunuh."

Odagiri bergumam, membuat tawa Hatano berhenti sejenak.

"Aku yakin Miyoshi saja yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan saat aku atau mungkin kalian sudah tak sanggup membawa kalimat itu ketika misi selanjutnya tiba."

Hatano memilh mengambil korek dan menyalakan rokok.

"Hei, Odagiri."

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidung Hatano.

"Kau tahu? Letkol Yuuki menyusul Miyoshi ke Jerman."

"Menyusul? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Hatano tidak menjawab. Masih dengan setia menghisap nikotin yng terjepit dibibir, seakan tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Odagiri.

"Hatano?"

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, telinga Odagiri yang selalu waspada mendengar suara langkah kaki dan tongkat yang beradu dengan lantai.

"Letkol?"

Odagiri segera berdiri, sedangkan Hatano beralih ke tepi ruangan, mendekati jendela dan membukanya, membuat udara musim semi memasuki ruangan yang mulai pengap karena asap rokok yang dihisap Hatano.

Melihat Letkol Yuuki tak berbicara dan mulai beranjak dari pintu untuk menghampirinya hanya membuat Odagiri semakin penasaran.

"Miyoshi. Ada yang salah dengan misinya? Dia tidak pulang?"

Kelopak mata Odagiri melebar ketika melihat robekan kain putih penuh bercak darah yang sudah mengering baru saja diserahkan sang atasan kepadanya.

"Dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna."

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Saya benci episode 11, dan saya lebih benci episode 12. Jika anda denial, maka salahkan episode 12.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Mau kubawakan oleh-oleh, Odagiri?"_

 _"Tidak perlu."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Hei, Miyoshi."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Jangan mati."_


End file.
